crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Penta Penguin
Penta Penguin is a character in the Crash Bandicoot series. He is first seen in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, and later in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, in the boss fight against Dingodile. Penta is threatened to being burned him, however, when Crash is warped there, Dingodile's attention is turned away from Penta and he runs away. Later, after he is defeated, he comes and jumps triumphantly on Dingodile's body. He must of been watching the fight to do this and he probably wanted Crash to win so he could be safe. Penta is later seen in Crash Team Racing, where he is an unlockable character by holding down R1 and L1 and pressing down, right, triangle, down, left, triangle, and up, at the main menu. Penta also appears in the background of the Snow Bash minigame in Crash Bash. Here are some appearances that Penta Penguin makes during the Crash Bandicoot series . Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Penta Penguin doesn't actually appear in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, but there are a few penguins in Snow Go and Snow Biz that have a similar appearance to Penta Penguin from Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. It hasn't been confirmed that Penta Penguin is related with them. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped This is Penta Penguin's first ever appearance. As described above, he appears in the boss fight with Dingodile. Read above for more information of what happens during the fight. Crash Team Racing This is Penta Penguin's second appearance. He is unlockable by via cheat code. If you hold down R1 and L1 and press down, right, triangle, down, left, triangle, and up, at the main menu, he should be playable in the character select. In CTR he is by far the fastest racer unlockable excluding Oxide who is only available via Game Shark, however it is believed that in the NSTC version of the game, Penta has weak stats. His appearance looks very different from the other games. He has a scarf on now, his eyes are closer together and his beak is smaller. Crash Bash This is Penta Penguin's last appearance to date. He appears in the level, Snow Bash. He sleeps in the center of the area and when someone wakes him up, (by throwing something at him or spinning/kicking/shooting at him)he will feel very upset and will start to spin around the whole area, also destroying everything. Once he is finished, he will spin back into the middle and fall asleep again. If you defeat the other players before he finishes spinning, he will stop automatically and fall asleep. In this game his design was changed: he was taller and he was blue instead of black. Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Penta Penguin doesn't actually appear in Crash Bandicoot the Wrath of Cortex, but there are a few penguins in Arctic Antics, that have a similar appearance to Penta Penguin from Crash Bandicoot 2. Crash Bandicoot:The Huge Adventure Penta Penguin doesn't actually appear in Crash Bandicoot the Huge Adventure, but there are a few penguins in Arctic levels, that have a similar appearance to Penta Penguin from Crash Bandicoot 2 Crash of the Titans If you play the level "Shock and Awsome", he will be strapped to a missile that pops out of the wall. You need to pause to see him. Trivia )]] *Penta's home (which is not a track) is the North Bowl, later due to a snoring problem his room mate kicked him out of the igloo. He now lives in a cockaroach overrun motel in the northside of Cortex Chemicals his landlord is Pinstripe Potoroo, when relatives try to visit Penta they receive a large quantity of lead in their stomach. *Penta is also the only character you cannot race against as a computer controlled character (apart from Fake Crash and technically N.Tropy as he is only in Time Trial mode as a ghost). *In the NTSC version of CTR, Penta's data is largely unfinished. Examples of this include him being protected by Aku Aku, but having Uka Uka show up in the item box. Also, as well as penguin noises, the sound he usually makes, Penta also makes various statements which are actually incomplete coding. This is fixed in the PAL version. *Penta's in-kart model in CTR is somewhat different from his Warped model and out-of-kart model. This may mean that Penta originally had a different out-of-kart model, but that it was removed since he was only meant to be a minor secret character. *Penta Penguin is one of five racers not to reappear in Crash Nitro Kart, the other four being Papu Papu, Pinstripe, Komodo Joe and Ripper Roo. *In Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, Crash: Twinsanity, & Crash of The Titans, There are some Penguins that don't look a thing like Penta, it is later revealed that they ARE him except he had way too much plastic surgery! *After winning (or losing) a cup as Penta in CTR, Penta's appearance from Warped returns in the first, second & third cup. His victory theme was the same as Ripper Roo & Papu Papu. *Out of all of the characters that appear in CTR (other than the masks and Fake Crash), Penta is the only one who does not have a text entry in the closing credits. This may be because he is a hidden character. *Penta is also the only character to have different statistics in CTR. In the NTSC version of the game, he has stats similiar to Polar and Pura. However, in the PAL version, he has the same statistics as N. Oxide. *Penta's name might be a pun on the phrase "pent-up", which means "repressed or suppressed, especially of emotions or impulses". This is plausible because he is suppressed in the game unless you know the super secret password button combination letters, or because he was unfinished in the USA-NTSC version of the game. *In CTR, Penta looks much different than he does in his cart when winning 1st. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Crash Bandicoot Racing Series Playable Characters Category:Crash Bash